This project is involved in many aspects of support for the National Cancer Institute, NCI, Center for Cancer Research, CCR. Projects which we host include a tissue research and inventory system called Labmatrix. In 2009 Labmatrix began tissue management for 12 new human research studies. Labmatrix was also augmented with several new custom interfaces specifically to streamline the entering of data. We wrote and brought into production an application called Protocols. This system provides Portable Document Format, PDF, versions of all active CCR clinical research protocols in a searchable web interface. Protocols is used throughout the CCR clinical program and is also included on the Clinical Center's list of important web links. Support has been provide to several next generation sequencing projects. The amount of data generated and the computing power needed to successfully manage our new next generation sequencing machines required coordination between network teams, space and facilites, and SAIC Frederick which provided the contractors actually run the sequencers. The Laboratory of Human Carcinogenesis in the CCR received support in the developement of a bioinformatics processsing system built upon the R language, and named LinkMotor. Processing servers and large scale storage was negotiated to be provided from NCI Center for Bioinformatics and Information Technology, CBIIT, in support of LinkMotor. The CCR Clinical Research System requires significant information technology and bioinformatics support to keep it operating in an efficient manner. Contract coordination and oversight is provided by the CCR Office of Information Technology. Support and systems maintenance was provided to an application called iRIS, in the CCR's clinical research program. iRIS handles the submission, review and maintenance of over 200 human subjects clinical research protocols. The interface was modified to meet the NCI's goals of approving research protocols 90 days after their submission for scientific review.